


Don't worry, we've got you

by Secretsofdreams



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Autism, Autistic Peter Parker, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretsofdreams/pseuds/Secretsofdreams
Summary: Peter is autistic, and he's wonderful. But it is hard, being autistic in a neurotypical world, and so he feels sad more times than happy. Luckily he has his friends, family a team of superheros to pick him back up.Disclaimer: Peter's autism is based on my own, it is not a representation of how all autistic people are and act, as being autistic is different for everyone.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 257





	Don't worry, we've got you

He didn't have to look up to know that there were two eyes staring directly at him. Peter was just off to the side of him, fiddling with God knows what, and he would occasionally stare, look back down, repeat. This had been going on for an hour.

He didn't want to directly confront the kid if something was wrong. Peter had enough anxiety flying around his brain without him triggering something, but Tony knew he needed to keep his communication open and clear to show that he did care. That Peter was seen.

"Hey, kiddo? Pass me that blue screwdriver please." He didn't really need the tool, but it was far enough that Peter would believe he couldn't reach it and would come over.

Sure enough, a second later, the kid appeared at his shoulder. "This the one, Mr Stark?"

"Yup, you're the best!" Turning so that he was face to face with Peter, Tony reached up and fluffed the kid's curls.

"Hey Pete? You haven't told me how your day has gone. Did you have a good day? Has anything happened that you need someone to listen to?" 

Pete shot him a look, knowing instantly what he was doing. "I'm fine, Mr Stark."

"Alright, so aside from being fine is there anything you want to share, that maybe I can help with?"

Peter started picking at his fingers, so Tony reached over and gently squeezed his hands before he could do any damage. He continued to do little gentle squeezes but kept silent, letting Peter figure out what he wanted to say.

"It's just...you know how I get words wrong sometimes? Like I'll mean one thing, but another word flies out by mistake?"

"That one I know, though I wouldn't call it wrong. More like creative sentence building. Keeps your listeners on their toes." Tony winked, pleased to get a smile out of Peter.

"Well, Flash overheard me get a few wrong when I was talking to Ned, and…." Peter bit his lip and squeezed Tony's hands back. Tony, meanwhile, tried to not show his anger towards Flash being a dick to his kid. 

"Did he say something mean to you?"

Peter nodded.

"Do you want to tell me what it was he said?"

"He...he said he couldn't understand how a moron got into Midtown and how I'd fooled all the teachers to think I'm clever, when I can't even speak properly."

Tony closed his eyes and breathed in, steadying himself. His kid looked close to crying and he wondered if the reason Pete had been staring at him was because he wondered if what Flash had said was true, and that Tony believed it.

"Now, Peter Parker, I want you to put your listening ears on because I need you to hear every word I'm about to say," he kept his tone gentle and ran his thumb continuously over the back of Peter's hand. 

"You are not stupid. You are autistic, and part of being autistic for you, is that you have a sensory, verbal and auditory processing disorder. That means you're taking in too much information, so what comes out can get a little muddled at times, especially when you're tired. Were you tired?"

"I know what it means, Mr Stark." Peter mumbled sadly, "and yeah, I guess I was."

"I know YOU know, underoos. But I bet your mind is wondering something different. Am I right?" 

Tony sighed when Peter nodded. "Well, since we know being autistic is not a negative and it's not a fault, and we know you're in an environment that makes you extremely tired and you have to struggle through without a break till hometime, then obviously it's a known fact that Flash is being an ignorant asshole who runs his mouth at what he doesn't understand. It seems to me that _he_ is the one lacking knowledge here, not you."

He didn't get a response, which was normal. Peter was obviously overworked, overly stimulated and emotionally burnt out. Standing up whilst still holding Peter's hands, Tony walked them both over to the little sofa that was covered in blankets and cushions.

He sat Peter down before grabbing one of the weighted blankets, then wrapped it around the kid's shoulders. Tony then sat beside him and pulled Peter down, so that his head was resting on his chest, near his heart.

"Tony?" Peter mumbled, clutching the blanket tighter.

"Yeah, kiddie?"

"I wish the world would understand me. Not that you're not enough, because you are. I just wish it was easier at times."

"I know you do." Tony pressed a kiss into Peter's curls. "And sometimes I do too, kiddo, just so that you wouldn't feel hurt. But until the world becomes a kind place, just know that you're enough as you are, and that you'll always have me to remind you of that."

Peter snuggled in, his ear pressed against Tony's chest. The sound of his heartbeat warmed what had been hurt, made it heal. In that moment he felt so very lucky for having Tony Stark beside him, as his friend, mentor and father.

But little did he know, Tony felt even luckier to have Peter Parker as his kid.

  
  
  
  



End file.
